Shizukas Bizzare Adventure
by Tntmankej
Summary: An JJBA fanfic set in an universe where Pucci didn't reset the world and Shizuka is 16
1. Chapter 1

It was a lazy day in NYC and a girl was laying a roof, wasting her time. The girl had short, black hair and was wearing a very tight T-shirt and a comparatively tight pair of shorts, with a single golden chain wrapped around her waist.

One could think many bad things about a girl when they saw her lazying around in such a suit , but there would be no worse thing to do than assuming that Shizuka IS a bad or unruly girl - she is the biggest opposite of it.

Because of the fact that she was adopted by an old man called Joseph Joestar she was forced to learn and take care of both herself and her new family, and as of age 16 she has experienced more than any other girl her age, which often showed itself in intelligence and strength that far surpasses her age.

The fact of her early maturation has some side effects too - her only friend was a girl called Nell that often came to help them in their house.

Now, if being a lonely teenager that lives with an almost 100 years old parent isn't enought to make someone a freak, then it's worth mentioning that Shizuka - just as her whole family - possesses a supernatural power called Stand. Those powers are manifestations of a persons vital energy, and because of it once a stand gets hit the user will experience the damage.

Shizukas stand was "Achtung Baby", a short range one with the power to redirect light particles in such a way that they create illusions of things disappearing or being in a place they aren't actually in.

The stand itself was not to strong psyhically, but because of Joseph training Shizuka it could be used to do a few things (even if those "few things" were sneaking out of the school and stealing cookies from the kitchen)

The calm of Shizuka was disturbed, when she heard Nell yell when searching for her.

-SHIZUKA YOU LAZY BUM, GET YOU FAT ASS OVER THERE - Nell screamed as she approached Shizuka

-Yare yare dama, what's all that noise for?- Shizuka calmly replied

-YOU RAN FROM THE SCHOOL AGAIN AND DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO GIVE YOUR PART OF OUR BIOLOGY PROJECT TO ME- Nell was even more angry now

\- Biology project? Don't remember anything like that, was I supposed to do it?

-You know what? Just shut up, your Pops wants you to come down to his office- Nell calmed down, but was still a bit irritate

-What could that old geezer want from me? - Shizuka thought to herself when she made her way down the hallway leading to her dads office

The hallway was quite long, as their house was very big. but you could feel that it took certainly too long to reach the end of it, and Nell was the first to say it out loud

-Something's odd, judging by the time we are walking we have passed a distance about the size of THREE hallways- she said, visibly scared

While Nell might have not known what was going on, Shizuka was completely sure on what was happening - It was an Stand attack!

She ran to the closest door, guided by instinct, and opened it just to see an extact copy of the hallway they were in.

-DON'T MOVE NELL, WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!- She shouted in panic

-So you have finally noticed - A voice said from behind them.

The voice belonged to an elegant man in his late twenties, who was very pale, had fangs, wore an purple tuxedo and had long brown dreadlocks.

\- I guess that since this is where you will die I shall introduce myself- He said in an silky, quiet voice.

-My name is Stephane Grappelli and you have been caught in my stand "Night And Day". My stand's power is very simple - it can create a maze around anything and from anything. He took a short break and started talking again.

-Once you have walked inside this hallway I created a very complicated maze from it, an one that you will not be able to escape without any food, because you will simply starve to death- A glimpse of madness appeared in his eyes when he said that.

-I don't give a shit about your mazes, but you will need one when I finish with you ,so no one would look at your beat up face!- Shizuka said, right before jumping at Stephane, trying to punch him.

When Shizukas fist was just about to touch his face it hit an invisible wall and Shizukas fingers broke.

-Stupid girl, your attempts to hit me are USELESS(Muda)! I have created a maze around me, and nothing can reach me!- he screamed as he pulled out a pistol from his pocket and pointed it at Shizuka

He was just about to shoot her, as one of the doors opened. He looked at it, shocked because there was no one on the other side, but he quickly turned around to Shizuka, with his face twisted into a mad grimace.

-SO THE LITTLE GIRL IS TRYING TO PLAY TRICKS ON ME? DID YOU REALLY THOUGHT THAT SUCH A THING WOULD BUY YOU SOME TIME? YOU DIE NO- He wasn't able to finish his sentence as a previously invisible hand fallen on his head, pumping golden energy into his blood and making him evaporate.

-The problem with most mazes is that they don't cover the top- the previously invisible Joseph Joestar said while hanging from the hallways celling on his stand "Hermit Purple".

He jumped down on the floor and instantly regreted it.

\- OH SHIT! The body is not the same as back in the days- after humiliating himself in that way he said that they will need to talk a bit...

Why were the girls attacked? Why did the attacker had fangs and was so pale? And how the hell is Joseph that strong while being 100 years old!?

TO BE CONTINUED

Stand Name: Achtung Baby

Stand Ability: Can redirect light particles to make something invisible, or create illusions

Power - D

Speed - E

Range - A

Durability -A

Precision -C

Potential - A

Stand Name: Night and Day

Stand Ability: Can create an indestroiable maze of any size, but it's user is always in it's center

Power - N/A

Speed - N/A

Range - A

Durability -A

Precision - A

Potential - A

Read & Rate I guess?


	2. Chapter 2

Nells Perspective

Nell surely was confused about what happened right now, but we can't blame her - she just saw an invisible 100 years old man kill a mad housebreaker with paranormal powers. While she understood what Joseph used to kill him - he was secretly teaching her how to use hamon - she didn't knew HOW did he kill him, because not even hamon of a man that was at his peak was able to vaporize a person right away. Even if didn't took Josephs overpowered hamon into account, there was no way you could explain how the hallway seemed to be an infinite maze or how did the old man become invisible - Nell was dumbstruck, but she didn't have time to think throught it, because joseph opened the door to his office, inviting her in.

Shizukas perspective

Shizuka decided to keep quiet for once, and watch what turn will the events take. She knew that one day a stand user would try to attack their house, it was inevitable because of simple "magnetism" - one stand user will eventually meet another stand user, what surprised her was how easily has he gotten inside, without triggering any of the advanced alarms they have set up. Another thing was the method that Joseph used to kill the invader - it was not a part of his stand ability, and now the waves of golden energy were resonating throught his body, but she knew it will be explained soon, as she saw the doors to his office open...

In Josephs office

Josephs office was set up in a simple way. It had two windows, pre-war furniture, a wallpaper with a geometrical pattern and a single painting hung beneath Josephs desk - a picture of his mother.

They sit around of his desk - Shizuka and Nell on chairs, he in a big armchair, and so the explanations begin.

\- I guess I owe both of you some explanations - he said, calm as almost never.

\- I will begin with Hamon. I used it to kill that guy in the hallway, Nell knows good how it works, I have trained her on using it...

Shizuka was both shocked and curious. Her old pops secretly training her best friend some magical kung fu? she stared at Nell, but she kept her poker face.

-To give it short, Hamon is a enhanced method of breathing, allowing it's user to greatly increase his lifeforce and empov...- he couldn't finish his sentence because Shizuka interrupted him

-Enhanced breathing? What are you, some Dalai Lama? - She said impatiently

-SHUT YOUR MOUTH SHIZUKA! And now, Nell, could you demonstrate the wonders of hamon to my hyperactive daughter?

Nell stood up and started folding paper, not wanting to dissapoint her menthor.

-I thought you were gonna show me the whole enhanced breathing stuff, not some paperworks- Shizuka said right before hamon flowed throught the paper, now folded into an airplane.

The airplane flew around the room at a great speed, making circles and barrels, to the amazement of Shizuka

-Wow, that's... AWESOME - she said without a bit of irony

-Wait 'till you see my other trick! - Nell shouted, as the hamon that was inside the plane started circling in a different direction, causing it to hit Shizuka right in her forehead.

Shizuka stood up to hit Nell, but before she could do it Joseph grabbed both girls with his stand and separated them from each other.

-CALM DOWN YOU BOTH! I thought I could talk to you like an adult with an adult, but I see I will need to explain it like you were five.- he made a short pause so his words had greater impact

-As you saw Shizuka, the plane flew right where Nell wanted it to fly, It was that way because Nell used hamon - it causes particles in the air to vibrate differently, according to the users will. - he now turned to Nell, who was panicking because she couldn't see the stand that immobilized her

-And now let's talk about stands. It will be a bit harder to explain, but I will try my best to make you understand it- He said, as he lossened his grip on Nell

-Stands are nothing more but a manifestation of a persons soul, with it's shape and ability representing the users character. Both the maze you were in before and the grip I used to stop you and Shizuka were effects of stands - Stephanes and mine. You can't see them, because you don't have one yourself, but that doesn't make you any less vurnelable to their attacks, which causes another question - why would they attack us?

I have a question, old man! - Shizuka shouted out of nowhere - Why did that Stephane guy looked like a freaking Count Dracoula?

-Because he was an wampire, I thought it was pretty obvious?!

Now both Nell and Shizuka weren't sure if Joseph was or wasn't joking, and they didn't had time to ask him, because he started talking again

-Now that the enemy knows how to get into our house you will need to escape somewhere safe, and I arleady know where you can hide.

-Do we really have to? I mean, that guy was pretty wea...- Shizuka was silenced by Joseph before she could finish her sentence

-Of course you have to! Just because he didn't kill us it doesn't mean another one won't do it, that's why you will be flyin off with the Speedwagon Foundation in a few hours...

-A FEW HOURS!? Im not even packed yet, how am I supposed to fly like that!?

-LIVING IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN FLYING COMFORTABLY!- Joseph was visibly irritated now

-Okay, okay, I get it, but what about you? I bet you don't wanna get killed by a vampire or something like that?

-I can't leave our house alone! And even if I did, I seem to have a bad luck when it comes to flying planes...- After these worlds he told them to get themselves ready and in a few hours they were about to set on a new amazing journey...

Sorry for delivering the second chapter so late, I was on a trip in Croatia, but I promise I will deliver the next one much sooner


End file.
